1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dispensing systems and more particularly pertains to a new wrapping material dispenser system for providing a dispensing unit with cutting members on both sides without having to lift and turn the dispensing unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dispensing systems is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,7000 describes a wrapping table attachment with a cutting blade for dispensing sheet material. Another type of dispensing systems is U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,796 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,516 describe an additional means for dispensing an cutting sheet material.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that includes dual cutting surfaces and corner holes as described.